When God Isn't Watching
by HomicidalHunter
Summary: Castiel ends up miserably drunk, appearing at Bobby's in the middle of the night. Coincidentally, Sam and Bobby are gone... Leaving the angel alone with Dean.


It was near three in the morning when Dean woke up due to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. He sprang upright and glanced around nervously, then quickly swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Cautiously reaching under his pillow, he retrieved the heavy pistol that he always kept hidden there just in case of emergency. Once he pulled the weapon out from its hiding spot, he checked to make sure that it was loaded, cocked it, and began making his way towards the kitchen.

As he was about to round the corner, another noise bellowed throughout the empty house. It sounded as if somebody had dropped a frying pan on the floor. Dean stopped mid-step, took a few seconds to listen for any further noises, and then sighed. As he actually walked around the corner, he found himself in the hallway that led to Bobby's kitchen; dark and ominous. Hesitantly, he continued tip-toeing towards the source of the disturbing noises with his gun raised.

As he turned into the kitchen, a dark figure appeared, and he reflexively squeezed the trigger on his pistol. The bullet flew into his target, but seemed to have no effect.

"What the hell..."

"Not quite," Castiel replied as he took a step out of the darkness. He looked exhausted.

"Dammit, Cas. What are you doing here?" Dean lowered his weapon and shoved it into the back of his pants, scrutinized the angel standing in front of him, and almost immediately realized that something was wrong. There were bags under Castiel's eyes, and it seemed as if he were having difficulties standing.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothin's wrong," Castiel replied with a lazy grin, "It's all good."

"Cas? Hey," Dean said as he grabbed the man's chin and raised his head to examine his face, "Are you alright?"

"N'yeah...I'm...fantastic."

He hiccuped, and then nearly passed out. Fortunately, Dean caught him before he could hit the floor.

"You're drunk again, aren't you?"

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. He shrugged, and then laughed obnoxiously. The stench of hard liquor emanating from his mouth made it pretty obvious that Dean hadn't guessed incorrectly.

"Jesus," Dean said in exasperation, "How much friggin' alcohol'd you manage to down?"

He helped Castiel get upright again, and then let go of him.

"I'm not feeling very well," Castiel replied, grasping at his stomach.

"No shit."

Castiel took a quick glance in either direction, and then furrowed his brow. He grabbed Dean's shoulder to steady himself, and then hiccuped again.

"Where's Bobby and Sam?" He asked.

"They're gone. Look, Cas, why are you here?"

"...I've...had too much..."

He began swaying, so Dean grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from falling over again.

"I know," Dean replied, "Why don't we get you into a bed? We can talk about this tomorrow."

"No,"Castiel stubbornly replied, "I came to see you."

"Whatever you say, Cas. We can talk tomorrow."

"Truth is,"Castiel used his right hand to cup the side of Dean's face as he spoke,"I came to see you."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, glancing at the hand on his cheek. Without hesitation, Castiel grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle, but sloppy. Dean quickly shoved the man away and cursed at him, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his mouth off. He looked up at Castiel with a sense of incredulity. Castiel just stared at him, unsure of what to do with himself.

"You're drunk," Dean said, trying best to excuse his friend's odd behavior. Castiel nodded in agreement, apologizing.

"That was inappropriate," He said in that gravelly voice of his, "Please forgive me."

Dean nodded, wiping his mouth one more time. Before he had the chance to deflect, Castiel grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Without warning, he kissed him again. This time was rough and much more forceful, which filled Dean with the fear that he would try to force him into something.

When he tried to push Castiel away, it didn't work;the man didn't even budge. So he attempted to wriggled free, but Castiel grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall.

There was no way he could escape.

Castiel bit his lower lip, and he gasped. A tongue slipped into his mouth, and the taste of liquor was overwhelming as Castiel's tongue met with his own. It was a strong minty flavor, which remained even after Castiel stopped kissing him.

As soon as his lips were free,Dean took a deep breath, and Castiel planted a soft kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Cas-"

"I love you," The angel whispered in his ear.

"Y-you're drunk...totally d-drunk," Dean stammered. A part of him knew that Castiel was telling the truth, though. And he secretly felt the same way.

Castiel planted another kiss on his neck, and then brought his face up to look him in the eyes. For a long moment he just lingered there, staring into the green eyes of the beautiful man against the wall, and then he diverted his gaze downward and let out a sigh.

"Will you sleep with me?" Castiel asked, looking up to study Dean's reaction. There was a long pause, and then Dean hesitantly nodded his head.

It took less than a minute to make it to the bedroom. From there, Castiel shoved Dean down on the bed and straddled him. He shrugged his trench coat off and dropped it onto the floor, then grabbed his belt and unbuckled it. Dean pulled it off for him, and then threw it aside.

He then grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him down for a kiss . Their lips met for a mere second, and then Castiel pulled away to continue undressing. Dean immediately pulled him back.

"C'mon, man. Slow down and enjoy the moment."

Castiel gave him a blank stare, apologizing.

"Sorry. I'm just..."

There was a moment of silence as the angel searched for the right word, and then Dean finished his sentence for him.

"Excited?"

Castiel nodded, his cheeks turning red. The hunter under him gave a hearty laugh.

"Understandable," Dean replied.

After letting go of Castiel, he proceeded to kick off his boots, and then wriggled out of his torn blue jeans. As Castiel hastily grasped at his buttons, Dean laughed.

"What?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"Dean asked.

Castiel looked confused.

"Of course. I'm the one who came up with the idea." He said in reply.

"I'm just saying," Dean said with a smirk, "Isn't this like... A sin or something?"

"In case you haven't noticed, God doesn't really seem to care anymore."

Dean raised his brow,clearly Intrigued. Castiel was usually the type to defend his Father under any circumstances. To say something so blasphemous, he must have seriously had a shit-load of alcohol in his system. Dean didn't mind, though. He wasn't very fond of God, anyway. Besides, it was nice to see Castiel so carefree.

"Well, if you insist..."

He pushed Castiel backwards until he was flat on his back, and then assumed position on top. The sudden change in position made Castiel nervous, having absolutely no idea how it would feel to have another man dominate him. From what he had heard, it was painful. And Dean's erection looked rather large, too.

"Relax," Dean said upon noticing the panicked look on Castiel's face, "I've got lube."

Castiel raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Lube?"

Dean chuckled, amused by his ignorance.

"Lubricant."

"Oh."

Dean proceeded to untie the angel's tie, and pull it over him. He started undoing the buttons on Castiel's dress shirt when Castiel grabbed his arm. He looked up to find the angel looking rather confused.

"What's lubricant?"

Dean sighed heavily,and then continued unbuttoning Castiel's shirt.

"It's lubricant, dumbass. For lubrication," Dean added matter-of-factly.

"What for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Dean replied. Castiel just stared at him.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, Dean."

"It doesn't matter. Take off your pants."

Castiel did as he asked, unbuttoning his pants. He kicked his newly-polished shoes off, allowing Dean to pull his dark dress pants down and throw them into the pile of clothes that had accumulated next to the bed.

"Shirt," Dean said.

Castiel took his shirt off.

"Woah."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied, "It's just... You've got a nice bod. Y'know, for an accountant."

"He was a sales person for AM radio," Castiel corrected.

"You get the point."

"You find me attractive."

"Yes."

It was true. Castiel's vessel was rather attractive. He was sort of scrawny... But hot.

"Thanks," Castiel said, "Now take yours off."

Dean gave him a quick smile, and then took his own shirt off to reveal the chiseled figure hidden beneath. Castiel's eyes widened in interest, and his hand subconsciously shot up to gently caress Dean's chest. He swept his palm over the tattoo on his left pectoral and lingered there until Dean grabbed his wrist and leaned down to kiss him.

Castiel kissed him back, opening his mouth to allow Dean in. He slipped his tongue between Castiel's soft, pale pink lips and into his mouth.

After a minute or so of simply making out, Dean released him, and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Dean leaned down to kiss the angel's neck, and then nipped at it. He received a small gasp from the angel, and couldn't help but smile.

Another nip, and another gasp. Then Dean kissed him again,and the kiss slowly evolved into a suckle, forcing the blood in Castiel's neck to rise to the surface. After sucking on the flesh for a minute,Dea brought his head up to observe the fresh bruise he had just created, and then planted a kiss just above his collar bone. From there, he left a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to Castiel's navel. He then stopped, slowly pulled Castiel's boxers off, and marveled at the large erection waiting for his attention.

Without hesitation, he spit on his hand and grabbed the angel's cock. Castiel tensed up, his breath hitching as the amazing feeling spread throughout his entire groin. He gasped, and then let out an obnoxious groan as Dean began stroking him.

He continued to make harsh, animalistic noises until Dean stopped, and then started gasping for air. As Castiel attempted to catch his breath, Dean reached over to pull something out of the night stand next to the bed.

When he finished covering himself in lubrication, he repositioned himself between Castiel's legs, and slowly eased himself into the angel. Castiel clenched his teeth and stifled a scream, grabbing Dean's forearm. Not thinking, he squeezed Dean's arm in an attempt to suppress some of the pain, and was rewarded by a loud yelp.

"Sorry," Castiel said, his voice strained. Dean looked down to find him clenching his jaw, a pained expression on his face.

"Am I hurting you, Castiel?"

Castiel shook his head mechanically, and Dean quietly promised to be careful. Castiel didn't reply, so he continued with slow, steady thrusts. He gradually began going faster, and then shoved himself as deep as he could. The first time he managed to hit Castiel's prostate, the angel let out a noise that sounded like a dying moose. Pleasure spread throughout his entire body, and it was impossible for him to control himself. Each thrust was rewarded by a loud gasp or moan escaping the back of his throat; every single noise accompanied by a profanity or misuse of God's name.

So Dean made sure to shove himself as deep as he could every time. And he continued to do so until Castiel's orgasm hit; his climax covering Dean in semen.

The hunter wasn't pleased as quickly, though. It took him a few more minutes to meet his own climax, and he quickly pulled out, releasing his fluids all over Castiel's ass and inner thighs. Almost immediately afterward, he collapsed onto him and struggled to catch his breath. For a while, the two of them just lay there, breathing heavily against each other.

Eventually, Castiel yawned. He gave Dean a peck on the cheek, and then proceeded to push Dean until he was lying with his back against the bed; Castiel reclaiming dominance.

But instead of coercing him into another round of Sex, Castiel simply dropped beside him and let out an exhausted sigh. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Tired, Cas?"

Castiel yawned again, nodding his head in reply. The hunter next to him chuckled softly,pulled the dark green comforter that they had been on out from under the angel, and used it to cover them both. He then rolled onto his side so that he could face Castiel, propping his head up with his arm, and sighed.

"Hey, Cas?"

Castiel looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Waiting for Dean's question, he resumed staring up at the cieling with a blank look on his face. Dean took a minute to find the right words, and then cleared his throat.

"Did you like it?" He asked bluntly, although relatively sure that he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

Dean chuckled.

"Thought so," He said. He then leaned over to place a ginger kiss on the angel's cheek, receiving a wide smile in response.


End file.
